


September 23, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle from Amos wrapped around a villain's waist.
Comments: 1





	September 23, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

One tentacle from Amos wrapped around a villain's waist before Supergirl's kick knocked her unconscious.

THE END


End file.
